Transient individuals such as, for example, college students, traveling professionals, children in shared parenting relationships, and the like, must move, ship/transport, and/or relocate their furniture, clothing, and/or personal belongings on a regular basis. This can be difficult, inconvenient, time consuming, and/or expensive when using traditional furniture or other known storage systems.
Traditional furniture such as, for example, a dresser or chest of drawers, is often large, heavy, and cumbersome to move. Additionally, clothing and/or personal items stored in the furniture must be removed from the furniture and packed in boxes, luggage and the like for transport, transported to the new location, and then unpacked and placed back into the furniture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved furniture and/or mobile storage systems and methods that enable a person to move, ship/transport and/or re-locate with minimal effort and inconvenience.